Su mayordomo, ausente
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Sebastian desapareció sin dejar rastro o dar explicaciones, una dolida Ciel intenta olvidarlo en otros brazos y continuar su venganza sin él, pero habrá alguien que se interpondrá y, quizá, la ayudará a sanar su roto corazón. ¿Qué pasará cuando el demonio regrese y encuentre que todo cambió en su ausencia? Ciel versión my lady.
1. Su mayordomo, ausente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Advertencias!: Este fic transcurre en el universo Kuroshitsuji, pero con algunos cambios esenciales: Ciel, en versión my lady, cuenta con 14 años, dos años más que en la serie original, al igual que el resto de los personajes. Y la pelea con Lau y Ran Mao, así como el incendio de Londres, no han ocurrido es esta historia.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Ése mayordomo, ausente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenía frío.

_Demasiado frío._

La vista comenzó a nublársele y el único calor que su piel sentía era el de su sangre, cayendo, cálida y espesa, a través de sus heridas.

Todo se volvía oscuro, sombrío.

_¿Y en dónde estaba __**él**__?_

Alcanzó a oír, débilmente, la risa de aquellos sujetos, mientras su frágil cuerpo casi sin vida cedía ante aquellas asquerosas y grandes manos que, mediante bruscas e indecorosas caricias buscaban el placer propio, aprovechándose de tan fina damisela que había ido hacia ellos.

¿Por qué Ciel Phantomhive estaba allí, en aquel abandonado rincón de East End?

Jamás se cuestionó eso; sabía que _él _iría en su ayuda. No podía dejarla morir; no _debía _dejarla morir. Ese era su contrato: la mantendría a salvo; haría todo por ella. La ayudaría a consumar su venganza y luego tomaría su alma…

Pero, si así era, entonces, ¿por qué Sebastian aún no acudía a su rescate? ¿Por qué permitió que aquellos sujetos la torturaran? ¿Y por qué ahora estaba permitiendo que abusaran de ella?

Él ya debía haber llegado, y Ciel lo sabía.

—Sebastian…— llamó en un doloroso jadeo, sintiendo el peso de uno de aquellos horribles y sucios hombres, que ahora estaba a horcajadas sobre ella, liberándola del asfixiante corsé que la cubría para comenzar a mancillar brutalmente sus blancos pechos con lasciva. Al mismo tiempo sintió como la obligaban a flexionar las rodillas, y sus muslos quedaron expuestos ante aquellos hombres, quienes habían logrado despojarla de los botines y las medias de seda. Pero ni eso, ni el dolor físico, le importaban; nada era peor que dolor de un corazón roto, y el suyo estaba hecho añicos.

Sintió la hedionda respiración de su atacante sobre su cuerpo, seguido de un fuerte dolor, producto de un áspero dedo que se había introducido sin ningún reparo en su estrecha intimidad.

Ciel no pudo evitar gemir de dolor mientras una cálida lágrima cayó por su mejilla; la primera en años, y la última del resto de su vida. Se sentía herida, humillada, pero no sólo por aquellos sujetos, sino también por él, por el que la había abandonado, dejándola a su suerte en aquel horrendo y lúgubre lugar.

El final estaba cerca, lo presentía.

—Mi alma le pertenece— susurró con voz ahogada, provocando que los tres sujetos detuvieran sus vejámenes para mirarla como si estuviera loca, pero eso sólo pareció motivar al que tenía sobre su cuerpo, quien se movió de encima para separar sus rodillas y comenzó a desnudarse de la cintura hacia abajo con grotesca emoción.

Y Ciel lo sintió una vez más sobre ella -¿o sería otro sujeto?-; sintió su asquerosa respiración sobre su cuello, los curtidos y brutales labios sobre sus pechos, y la palpitante, caliente y repulsiva virilidad en la entrada de su centro, irguiéndose victoriosa por el crimen que estaba a punto de cometer contra aquella frágil y delicada niña.

De pronto, una puerta se abrió con violencia. Alguien había interrumpido tal brutal acto.

Ciel oyó disparos, golpes, gritos, y luego nada.

Unos pasos, ligeros y presurosos, se acercaban a su maltrecho cuerpo, y algo abrigador la cubrió.

— ¡Ciel! ¡Ciel!— decía una desesperada voz que ella conocía. La había escuchado antes…

¿Acaso…?

Con lentitud y pesadez abrió los párpados, sintiendo como alguien tomaba su cuerpo con suma delicadeza. Sus ojos, de un apagado color azul, giraron con calma hasta toparse con otros de un color similar; aquellos ojos radiantes y llenos de vida que tantas veces había visto antes.

— ¡Resiste, por favor, Ciel!— gritó el hombre, estrujando la delicada anatomía de Ciel contra su fornido pecho.

—Abberline…— musitó la joven, casi en un suspiro.

—No hables, Ciel; no lo hagas— le dijo con voz suave, cubriéndola con su gabardina— Te sacaré de aquí— aseveró.

La heredera Phantomhive hubiera querido gritar y apartarlo, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas; simplemente se rindió y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven inspector.

—Abberline…— insistió, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba. Necesitaba decir aquello, sacarlo de su pecho; él los supo, y esa vez se limitó a contemplarla en silencio.

—Él…— susurró con voz apenas audible, sujetándose con fuerza de las solapas de la chaqueta de Fred Abberline— él se ha ido— y tras decir esas simples palabras que parecieron ser tan angustiantes para ella, Ciel cayó inconciente en brazos del policía.

Ahora sí todo se volvió oscuro para ella; oscuro como la noche, oscuro como su mayordomo ausente.

.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Primer fic Kuroshitsuji, una historia que hoy encontré escrita en un viejo cuaderno; una loca idea que ni recordaba haber tenido.**

**Será un AbberlinexCielxSebastian, algo nunca visto antes (creo).**

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios?**

**Todo será recibido.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Atte.**

**H.S.**


	2. Su mayordomo, lujurioso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

* * *

**II**

**Su mayordomo, lujurioso**

* * *

.

—_Sebastian…_— _susurró en un pesado jadeo, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza desmedida en un vano intento por contener los gemidos que luchaban por escapar de sus rosados labios._

_El demonio mayordomo esbozó una tenue sonrisa ladeada contra la blanca piel del cuello de la joven dama, mordiéndole sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja y sonriendo una vez más al sentir a su ama moverse bajo su cuerpo._

_Ciel buscó tímidamente aquellos pecaminosos labios con su boca, entrelazando sus finos dedos entre los negros cabellos de su fiel mayordomo, intentando atraerlo hacia ella. Sebastian simplemente se dejó hacer, moviendo sus labios para acompañar los inexpertos movimientos de la boca de la condesa, con cierto brillo de perversión en sus pupilas color escarlata. No obstante, cuando una de las pequeñas manos de la niña se posó sobre su hombría, y unos inexpertos dedos jugaron con el broche de sus pantalones, se detuvo para observarla, intrigante._

—_My lady…_— _dijo con suavidad_— _usted debe comprender que__ aún no está lista para 'ciertas' cosas_— _informó con malicia, e intentó alejarse, tenía la camisa ligeramente desarreglada y los pantalones casi desabrochados_— _A menos_— _se detuvo antes de alejarse por completo, casi hablando contra los labios de Ciel_—_ claro, joven ama, que me ordene 'amarla' debidamente_— _murmuró con lasciva, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la condesa una vez más._

_Ciel arqueó las finas cejas con molestia y -contra su voluntad- se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, moviéndose una vez más bajo el pesado cuerpo del demonio para alisarse la falda e intentar acomodarse el despeinado cabello negro. Sin embargo, Sebastian no se movió de encima, contemplándola con algo de atención. La condesa frunció el ceño en un gesto que aparentaba seriedad e indiferencia. Se mordió el labio inferior e hizo a Sebastian a un lado, levantándose de su cama ante la curiosa mirada del oscuro sirviente. Parecía algo contrariada, y sumamente molesta. Aun así, no se movió de su lugar, dándole la espalda al mayordomo en todo momento, apretando los puños a cada lado de su frágil cuerpo._

—_Sebastian… Yo ya __**no soy una niña**_— _musitó con voz severa, aún dándole la espalda_— _Sométeme. Hazme mujer… ¡es una orden!_

_En ese momento, los labios del demonio se curvaron maliciosamente hacia arriba; unos pesados párpados cayeron sobre sus brillantes y seductores ojos mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza y se las ingeniaba para llevarse una mano al pecho y susurrar:_

—_Yes, my fair lady._

_Se deshizo de los inmaculados guantes blancos; estiró una mano y sin mucho esfuerzo la atrajo hacia sí. Le levantó la falda de holanes con una de sus enguantadas manos e inmediatamente volvió a colocarla bajo su cuerpo para reiniciar la tarea de besarla y recorrer su pequeño cuerpo de adolescente con dedos ansiosos._

_Ciel inconscientemente abrió las piernas, intentando, con suma torpeza, desabotonar la pulcra camisa de lino que separaba sus manos ansiosas del toque de la piel de Sebastian. Éste, a su vez, le separó aún más las rodillas para dejarla a su merced mientras se deshacía de los arrugados pantalones de franela. Ciel arqueó la espalda y, con algo más de confianza, le removió la camisa, dejando al descubierto el fuerte y bien formado cuerpo del mayordomo, para besarle el cuello, los duros pectorales y regresar a sus labios mientras Sebastian conseguía llegar hasta el escote de su vestido de color rosa para liberar los juveniles senos aún en desarrollo. Acarició aquellos tiernos pechos con su lengua, arrancando el ajustado corsé de su lady sin ninguna delicadeza, perfectamente conciente de que ésta ya no era necesaria._

_En ese instante ella se pegó a él y lo atrapó cerrando las piernas alrededor de sus varoniles caderas. Podía sentir el miembro erecto y ardiente contra sus muslos desnudos, y gimió, arqueándose de forma involuntaria. _

_Repentinamente sintió dos dedos introducirse sin ningún reparo en su intimidad, obligándola a emitir un pequeño quejido de dolor que sólo pareció incitar mucho más al demonio, quien comenzó a mover sus falanges al ritmo de una penetración._

— _¡Se-Sebastian!_— _gimió, dejando de acariciar la blanca y tersa piel del demonio para aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas de seda. _

_Poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en gozo, y Ciel sintió como un repentino fuego pasó a envolverla y la consumió por completo. En ese momento, no quería más que ser profundamente atravesada; abrirse y sentir a Sebastian brotar como un cáliz floreciente entre los pétalos de sus labios separados. La piel desnuda del mayordomo rozaba la suya, y oleadas de infernal placer la recorrían, aumentando la humedad entre sus piernas, las cuales yacían completamente abiertas para él. Para aquel maldito demonio mayordomo que algún día se devoraría su alma, pero que ahora complacía sus más bajos deseos._

_Sebastian volvió a mover sus dedos dentro de la cavidad de Ciel con gran maestría, provocando que la joven condesa se estremeciera con cada movimiento._

—_Se-Sebasti… ¡Ah!_— _gimoteó la joven, sonrojándose violentamente._

_El demonio sonrió con lasciva, inclinándose sobre el menudo cuerpo para comenzar a lamer los pequeños botones que se mostraban erguidos y ansiosos para él._

—_Parece que mi lady está lista_— _anunció con una mueca maliciosa mientras deslizaba sus dedos fuera de Ciel y lamía la humedad de ellos sin ningún tipo de pudor delante de su rostro._

_Al verlo, Ciel gimió pesadamente, alzando sus caderas sin darse cuenta._

—_Sebastian…_— _jadeó, alzando una temblorosa mano hasta alcanzar el inhiesto y ardiente miembro del demonio. Sebastian enarcó una ceja al sentir el suave tacto en su parte íntima, pero no dijo nada._

— _Ojyō-sama_… _no es propio de una dama impacientarse…_— _rió de una manera que Ciel hubiera descrito como 'condenadamente sensual', provocando que su joven ama bufara con exasperación._

— _¡Cierra la boca y hazlo de una vez!_— _gritó sin poder contener el calor que emergía desde su centro, ahogándola lentamente en una ardiente vorágine de placer_— _¡Es una orden!_

_Los colmillos del demonio brillaron en la oscuridad, y sus ojos color carmín resplandecieron bajo la tenue luz de luna._

_Y sin más preámbulos, se colocó entre las piernas de la condesa, guiando el enorme apéndice masculino hacia la virginal entrada que, sin ningún tipo de restricciones, se abría palpitante para él, anhelante por recibirlo._

—_No se preocupe, my lady. Trataré de que no duela demasiado…_

— _¡No!_— _Lo detuvo Ciel, en un pesado jadeo_— _No te atrevas a hacer tal cosa, maldito demonio. Quiero que duela. Quiero sentir el dolor en lo más profundo de mí ser…_

_Sebastian no pudo más que sonreír con complacencia. Su lady, sin duda, no era como cualquier humano ordinario._

_Y sin más, entró en ella de una sola estocada, llevándose consigo aquella última barrera; lo único que aquellos hombres no le habían ultrajado cuando le quitaron todo lo demás._

_Ciel dejó escapar un alarido de dolor que fue como música para los oídos del demonio, quien sacó su miembro casi por completo para volver a introducirlo de otra potente embestida, sin esperar a que la niña se acostumbrara a aquella primera intromisión._

— _¡Se-bas-tian!_—_ cuando el dolor inicial cesó, el cuerpo de Ciel se tensó por completo, y los pliegues de su sexo apretaron deliciosamente el demoniaco miembro._

—_My…lady…_— _Sebastian soltó un gutural gemido, aumentando la intensidad de los embistes a la vez que tomaba uno de los pequeños botones nuevamente entre sus labios_— _No se repima… quiero oírla gritar…_

— _¡Cierra la boca, id…! ¡A-ah! ¡Sebastian!_— _gritó sin poder reprimirse cuando el mayordomo rozó con su miembro el inexperto clítoris, enviando una increíble sensación de indescriptible placer a todo el cuerpo. El demonio lo supo, y la maliciosa curvatura de sus labios se amplió._

—_Dígalo, my lady… sólo tiene que decirlo…_

— _¡N-No! ¡Ah!_— _Sebastian se retiró ligeramente, moviendo tentativamente sus caderas, rozando 'accidentalmente' aquella zona tan sensible de la joven bajo su cuerpo._

—_Dígame, my lady, ¿qué es lo que quiere?_

_Ciel, aún en el profundo estado de éxtasis en el que se encontraba, logró fruncir el ceño una vez más._

—_Im-Imbé… ¡Ah!_— _Sebastian volvió a mover sus caderas de la misma forma, llevando sus poderosas manos hacia los muslos de Ciel, presionándolos con fuerza moderada_— _¡Más!_— _jadeó al fin la condesa, rindiéndose ante aquel mar de sensaciones_— _Más… ¡Más fuerte!_

_El demonio mayordomo no se hizo rogar, y alzando una de las delgadas piernas de Ciel, comenzó a embestir con salvajismo, desplazando unos cuantos centímetros el frágil cuerpo de la joven sobre la cama con cada nueva estocada que daba. Mientras tanto, Ciel se aferraba, como podía, con sus pequeñas manos a la masculina espalda, llevándolas hacia el firme trasero de su mayordomo en un desesperado intento por profundizar mucho más aquella intromisión a su sexo. Sebastian entendió de inmediato el pobre intento de su ama y, saliendo de su interior, se sentó sobre la cama, llevándose el cuerpo de Ciel consigo para acomodarlo sutilmente sobre sus caderas, provocando que ambos sexos se rozaran tortuosamente._

— _¡Sebastian!_— _protestó la niña, sin poder contener la lujuria en su voz aún pueril. El demonio volvió a sonreír y, sin ninguna delicadeza, dejó caer el cuerpo de Ciel sobre su inhiesto miembro, empalándola hasta el fondo de un solo movimiento, provocando que otro grito de placer y dolor escapara de la garganta de la condesa mientras su pequeño cuerpo se tensaba entre sus brazos, y Ciel se quedaba muy quieta, sintiéndose completamente llena por primera vez en sus doce años de vida._

_Notando que ella no se movería, Sebastian tomó las frágiles caderas con sus fuertes manos, y empujó su propia pelvis hacia arriba a la vez que movía el cuerpo de Ciel de arriba hacia abajo, ya sin importarle si dañaba a su ama o no, pues ella así se lo había ordenado._

_Entró y salió del cuerpo de la joven repetidas veces, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por toda la blanca e inmaculada piel de su cuello, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no tomar su alma en aquel mismo momento._

—_Sebastian… ¡Ah!_

— _Ojyō-sama…_— _el demonio lanzó un gruñido sensual, sintiéndose, extrañamente, al borde del éxtasis. _

— _¡A-ah!_— _Ciel llegó al cenit derritiéndose entre los poderosos brazos del demonio, sintiendo como un líquido ardiente llenaba su matriz a la vez que el infartante cuerpo de su demonio se contraía por completo contra el suyo._

_Ciel se sentía agotada, completamente agotada y extasiada a la vez. Cerró los ojos y dejó que ardiente sensación en su bajo vientre se evaporara poco a poco._

_Mientras tanto, Sebastian salió de su interior, lanzando un pequeño gruñido; algo así como: 'Tendré que quitar esa mancha mañana'. Ciel lo sintió bajar de la cama y de reojo notó como volvía a colocarse sus ropas hasta que, finalmente, se encontraba vestido con su pulcro traje negro, sin un cabello fuera de su lugar, y abrió las ventanas, permitiendo que el frío aire nocturno se colara en la habitación. La condesa gruñó cuando Sebastian removió las sábanas bajo su cuerpo con gran maestría; luego, se encargó de limpiar su cuerpo adecuadamente y le colocó la enorme camisa que usaba como pijama, acomodando su frágil cuerpo sobre las sábanas limpias, cubriéndola de inmediato, sin volver a hacer contacto visual con ella en ningún momento. _

_Sebastian cerró las ventanas y acomodó las cortinas, dejando la habitación nuevamente a oscuras, solamente iluminada por la débil luz del candelabro._

—_Es hora de dormir, my lady. Le espera un día agitado mañana_— _dijo antes de reverenciarla, colocando una mano enguantada sobre su pecho.__ Finalmente volteó, tomando el candelabro de plata con una de sus manos para caminar hacia la salida._

—_Sebastian…_—_El mayordomo se detuvo, con una mueca de intriga atravesando sus pálidas facciones_—_ quédate conmigo… esta noche._

_El demonio se mostró genuinamente sorprendido ante aquello, pero no demostró ninguna emoción más allá de eso. Simplemente se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, en gesto respetuoso._

—_Yes, my fair lady._

_._

* * *

Oyó el peculiar sonido de las cortinas siendo corridas, y seguido a eso, sintió el cálido y molesto toque del sol mañanero sobre su rostro.

—Buenos días, my lady— saludó Meilyn tras una leve reverencia, cargando una elegante charola de té entre sus manos.

Ciel se sentó sobre la cama, sólo manteniéndose en completo silencio mientras dirigía la vista hacia el exterior a través del gran ventanal.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sebastian Michaelis se había ido sin dar ninguna clase de explicación, y tres semanas desde que Ciel había despertado en su cama después de aquel día en que el demonio no había acudido en su rescate.

Odiaba siquiera pensarlo, pero le dolía aceptarlo; dolía demasiado saber que Sebastian la consideraba tan insignificante como para ni siquiera esperar a devorar su alma antes de marcharse, sin respetar el pacto que había entre ambos. Estaba asustada; completamente aterrada al saberse desprotegida de cualquier peligro, pese a que Bard, Finny y Meilyn seguían a su lado, el miedo no se desvanecía, y odiaba mucho más a Sebastian por eso. Aun así, no lo demostraría; el miedo sólo la hacia sentir débil, estúpida, inservible… y se había jurado a sí misma no volver a sentirse así de vulnerable jamás; no volver a demostrarse débil ante nadie nunca más. Ciel era fuerte, valiente y si había logrado salir adelante una vez, sin duda lo haría de nuevo. Se levantaría con la cabeza erguida porque ella era Ciel Phantomhive, cabeza y última descendiente de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Inglaterra; heredera de un honorable legado de lealtad y servicio a la Reina y no podía permitirse caer una vez más. Porque si lo hacia, ésta vez Sebastian ya no estaría para sacarla de la oscuridad.

—Mi lady— dijo Meilyn con insistencia, captando la atención de la condesa— Traje la correspondencia— le alcanzó una charola más pequeña que la otra, con cuatro sobres reposando sobre ella, y por primera vez, la joven pareció notar su presencia. Ciel recogió las cartas, leyó los remitentes y volvió a dejar los primeros tres sobres en la charola, abriendo la cuarta carta con desgana, aunque con un ligero y casi imperceptible brillo en sus apagadas pupilas azules, para luego leerla y depositarla con las otras.

—Llévale esas tres cartas a Tanaka. Dile que son asuntos de la compañía— ordenó— En cuanto a esa otra… envía una respuesta a Edward y dile que lo recibiré el sábado— dijo con voz solemne— Puedes retirarte.

—Sí, my lady— hizo una breve pausa, dudando por un segundo antes de continuar— pero, eso no es todo, lady Ciel…— la joven aristócrata la observó de reojo, invitándola –o más bien exigiéndole- que continuara; Meilyn tragó duro— L-La marquesa Middleford está esperándola en el estudio— soltó sin más, ahogando una mueca de susto.

Ciel abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa, acariciando, inconscientemente, la marca del contrato que aún relucía en el dorso de su mano derecha. Finalmente suspiró con resignación, quitándose las mantas de encima.

—De acuerdo. Ayúdame a vestirme. No quiero hacer esperar a la marquesa.

.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive arrugó el entrecejo.

Frunciendo los labios alzó levemente la mirada, posando sus perspicaces ojos azules en la silueta de la marquesa Middleford, quien se mantenía en silencio, con una elegante postura mientras escrutaba el jardín exterior a través de la enorme ventana de su estudio.

Ciel se removió inquieta sobre su asiento y cerró los puños, atrapando la tela de la falda del vestido azul de holanes entre sus dedos. El hecho de que su tía Frances hubiera ido hasta su mansión y solicitado hablarle a solas no le significaba nada bueno; al menos, no para ella.

—Pronto cumplirás quince años, Ciel— la marquesa rompió el sepulcral silencio, entrelazando las manos detrás de la espalda y manteniendo la mirada aún en el exterior— Creo pertinente hablar de tu futuro ahora— finalmente volteó hacia su sobrina, observándola con gesto de severidad.

La condesa tragó duró, manteniendo su rostro sereno e indiferente todo el tiempo.

— ¿Mi futuro, marquesa?— repuso con voz suave— Lamento no entender a qué está refiriéndose, con exactitud.

Frances Middleford arrugó el entrecejo, entrelazando ambas manos sobre su regazo.

—Me refiero a que es hora de concretar el matrimonio que tus padres y yo hemos dispuesto desde tu nacimiento…

La serenidad abandonó a Ciel, y, por primera vez, se permitió deformar sus delicadas facciones en un gesto de absoluta estupefacción.

— ¿Q-Qué?— No pudo evitar el temblor en su voz, ni hacerse hacia adelante sobre su asiento, completamente pasmada.

La marquesa, entretanto, tomó asiento del otro lado del escritorio de su sobrina, enderezando la espalda a la vez que juntaba ambas manos sobre la madera.

—No entiendo el por qué de tu sorpresa, sobrina— habló con condescendencia— Bien sabías que éste día llegaría.

Ciel balbuceó palabras que no salieron de sus rosados labios, hasta que pudo recobrar la compostura.

—Pero, un matrimonio… aún soy muy joven para eso.

—No, no lo creo— decretó mientras que se ponía de pie con solemne gracia, caminando hacia otra de las ventanas, entrelazando las manos en la espalda una vez más— Pronto cumplirás quince años y ya estás en edad de concebir, y, según los médicos, tu estado de salud es inmejorable— añadió— Además, el marqués y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que ya es hora de que alguien más se ocupe de la fortuna familiar, ¿y qué mejor hombre que el que tus padres escogieron para ti? Necesitas un hombre que pueda llevar y hacerse cargo de los negocios de tu padre. Una dama no debe meterse en asuntos de hombres; aun así, tu tía Angelina y yo, en el afán por alivianar el dolor que te causó la repentina muerte de tus padres, te hemos consentido demasiado al permitirte vivir sola en aquella mansión, en lugar de obrar como correspondía; a pesar de lo que la sociedad pudiera decir se te permitió vivir en aquel hogar con solo una dama de compañía y rodeada de empleados masculinos.

Suspiró, exhalando el aire de sus pulmones pesadamente.

Frente a ella, su tía Frances permanecía con la misma expresión severa de siempre, observándola con ojo clínico.

—Bien, querida— la marquesa Middleford fue la encargada de romper el sepulcral silencio— ¿es que no tienes nada para decir?— inquirió de una forma un tanto ruda, entornando la mirada.

Ciel se mordió la lengua para no hablar, o de lo contrario no podría controlarse.

Lo que su tía le planteaba no podía ser verdad.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta, calmando su brío interior.

—Querida marquesa— murmuró después de un rato; tragó duro— tía… ¿no cree que, tal vez, está apresurando demasiado las cosas?

La refinada mujer frunció los labios como respuesta inmediata.

—En absoluto. Acabo expliqué las razones, querida.

Una vez más se mordió la lengua, pese a que quería gritarle a su tía en la cara que ella no necesitaba de ningún hombre para sacar su compañía adelante. Pero no dijo nada.

Por más rebelde que Ciel Phantomhive pudiera ser a veces, conocía muy bien el lugar que debía ocupar la mujer en la sociedad inglesa. Así la habían educado.

Bajó la cabeza y asintió dócilmente.

Su tía suavizó sus facciones.

—Hablamos con Edward y fijamos una fecha para la boda— anunció— Será en septiembre— al oírla, Ciel alzó los ojos con sobresalto—, de esa forma, cuando cumplas los quince años lo harás en compañía de tu esposo. ¿Qué te parece?

Volvió a bajar la mirada y asintió en conformidad.

Pese a que no le apetecía casarse tan joven, mucho menos tener que convertirse en una esposa sumisa y obediente, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera, después de todo, era necesario para mantener su posición frente a la sociedad machista de Londres.

—Bien— su tía suspiró— anunciaremos el compromiso formal en una semana, durante la fiesta de inicio de la temporada de verano.

Ciel alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la entrada, esperando que, en cualquier momento, Sebastian atravesara esa puerta con una de sus típicas sonrisas condescendientes y salvara la situación, como siempre solía hacerlo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Dudas? Romentarios? Reviews? Todo será recibido.**


End file.
